Mysterious Pain
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: My first (NOT) story. Takes place after they defeat Shaula. Could it be possible that Shaula's mind control poison was mixed with black blood? Rated T for violence and madness.


**AN/ First Soul Eater (NOT!) fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

After the battle between Shaula and me and Anya and Meme, I've felt kind of strange, like there's a change in my body. I wake up in the morning with a pain in my shoulder where I was wounded that day. I don't know what it could be. Maybe some sort of venom. I went to Stein so he could check it out and he had a look of worry, but said that I would be fine. What was strange was that he didn't make one of those jokes about how I'm gonna die in the next three days. To be honest, it kind of worried me a little. I mean, I was glad he didn't make a joke like that, but seriously! It wasn't normal. Later on I ran into Maka.

"Hey Tsugumi!" she exclaimed. She seemed excited or happy to see me.

"Hey Maka." I responded. "You've been going to school in the EAT class for a long time right?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked back.

"Well... I wanna know something about witches." I said.

"Ask away!" she told me.

"Okay, well, I wanted to know if a witches power can still be active if the witch is dead? Like, can mind controlling poisons still work?" I asked.

"Well... I've read that mind control poisons used when a witch was alive, but never became activated, will become a regular poison. It can be very lethal. If the mind control is activated though, it will drain out of the system through sweat, urination, or loss of blood. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked with true concern.

"Well... As you know, me and my miesters fought and killed Shaula." I said "In that fight, I got wounded trying to save my friend. I saved her, but not before she stabbed me." I said as I showed her a scar on my left shoulder. It looked a little different from other scars. This scar was black and it turned most of the veins surrounding it black too. Maka stared at it in shock and her eyes saddened. It was like she just had a flashback of a bad memory.

"Follow me." she said taking my hand and leading me to a small apartment. She opened the door and yelled "Soul! Come here!"

"Uhh, why?" he said as he walked into the room. I t was Maka's partner. He looked at me in confusion. "What's this girl doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you something. Something that you might recognize." she said as her voice became more serious. Maka grabbed Soul's hand while she still gripped mine and took as to the couch. "Sit down." she said. we listened to her demand and we were both rather confused. "Soul... S-Show her the scar." She said, hesitating a little.

"What? Why? I barely even know her!" Soul said.

"Well she has to see it. She has to know what's going on." Maka said. Soul just looked at her. I could see he didn't want to show me whatever it was Maka wanted him to. But she was right. I had to know what was happening to me. Soul grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it. I couldn't believe what I saw. On his muscular form, there was a large scar from the top left of his torso, to the bottom right. I looked at it in shock and touched shoulder. After a long moment of staring at the scar, I looked at a teary eyed Maka. I slowly started to understand. This boy in front of me go hurt on a mission and Maka thinks it's her fault. "Now Tsugu... show him yours." I nodded my and undid my tie so I could pull down the left shoulder of my shirt to show Soul my wound. When Soul saw this, he was almost as shocked as I was.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"When I fought Shaula, I tried to save Meme from her mind control. She was forced to stab me and I guess the blade I was stabbed with was laced with poison." I told him.

"I don't think this poison is just any poison." Soul told me. "This is what looks like black blood only in a different form."

"Black blood?" I asked confused.

"It is a type of blood that increases madness." Soul said. "You will appear in a black room with some demon every time you do a resonated attack with your miester."

"Stein never said anything about that!" I said.

"Not only that, but doing this can also cause your miester to fall into the madness." He said. I was now terrified. My friends could get hurt. I didn't want that to happen.

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" I asked. All Soul did was shrug.

"When you figure that one out, let me know." He said as he stood from his spot. "Anyway, a cool guy like me doesn't wait for company to leave so he can go back to bed so, see ya."

"W-Wait!" I called. He didn't stop. He just ignored me and went to his room. "So, Maka. Is there something or someone that can help me slow this poison?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I mean, Medusa gave me some medicine for Soul, but Dr. Stein took them saying that they were expired, so I don't know if they work or not." she said when she calmed down. "Just, be careful around her. There something strange about that woman." Maka warned. I nodded and made my way to the DWMA to see Medusa. Maybe she knew something about this.

 **AN: Sorry if the chapter didn't make sense, or if it was a little cheesy. The story will get better as it goes on. R &R!**


End file.
